Reflex gunsights primarily use telescope like tubes to enclose the optical elements. They project a bright spot of light against a window and the gun is sighted by placing the spot on the target as seen through the window. They are typically heavy and somewhat cumbersome to use and have relatively restricted fields of view.
The present invention solves the above problems and provides other advantages as will be discussed below.